1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to suspension systems for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to an attachment apparatus for retaining a tension strut on an independent suspension in a predetermined orientation by controlling rotations of the tension strut.
2. Disclosure Information
Commonly, independent suspension systems utilize a tension strut for positively locating the wheel assembly against longitudinal forces acting upon the suspension. Generally, the tension strut attaches to the chassis and the wheel support member using a compliant, vibration absorbing attachment. Without the compliant attachment, objectionable noise, vibration and harshness would be transmitted from the wheel assembly through the tension strut into the vehicle chassis at the attachment. Of the vibrations being transmitted through the tension strut, isolation is principally directed to axial and transverse linear vibrations of the longitudinal tension strut. Radial isolation heretofore has not been required. The suspension itself imposes no significant radial vibrations on the tension strut.
Recent developments have made it desirable to incorporate a tension strut design having a radius of curvature, rather than being straight. This provides greater flexibility when packaging the tension strut with neighboring components than a straight tension strut. However, the radius of curvature creates a mass moment about an installed axis of rotation. Unresisted, this mass moment would cause the tension strut to rotate about this axis. Two new challenges are presented by the introduction of this moment in tension struts. First, when the vehicle is operated, the moment imparts a radial vibration component in the tension strut that can no longer be considered insignificant from a noise, vibration and harshness standpoint. Second, the rotation of the tension strut must be controlled to prevent interference with the neighboring components.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus that would retain a tension strut having a radius of curvature in a predetermined orientation as installed. It would be further desirable to provide an apparatus that would isolate radial vibrations in addition to the longitudinal and transverse vibrations occurring in a tension strut having a radius of curvature. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that would ensure that the tension strut would not exceed a predetermined maximum radial displacement.